warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Beneath the Hawthorn Series Page
This is the series page for Beneath the Hawthorn. Yes, this is the series it's taken me several years to write. Enjoy! Talk Page Fire and Moss must travel far, and flames will devour the blaze... But what are the flames? The blaze? Are the secrets of Stealthpaw's past coming back to haunt her? What is Mosspaw's destiny? And where is StarClan? Find out... Excerpts "The Dark Forest wasn’t dark—not really. The darkness was constantly interruppted, by the sickly, glowing mushrooms that sprouted wherever wood rot; by the flicker of a fading pelt, glimpsed briefly between the trees and undergrowth; by the many malicious eyes that never looked away. There were thousands of them. They were the eyes of cats whose evil had been great, and would not let them fade away. Of course, their pathetic lives had never produced anything great enough to be remembered. And so only their eyes remained, glaring at every sign of movement in the undergrowth, drifting among the dark and endless paths. Even as they watched, their memories faded, lost to all who might go looking for them. And so they hated without purpose, without any cause except to hate. They were nothing but ghosts, hollow promises imprisoned in torment for crimes committed long ago. The only thing they could ever hope to do was hate, and one day disappear for good." "A she-cat strode atop the edge of the cliff, pausing every few steps to pluck some leaves from the bushes growing there. Her white coat glowed brightly whenever the moonlight fell on it. Behind her, a smaller cat followed, carrying more leaves in his mouth. Silentflight flicked her tail irritably at a gnat that landed on her pelt, then froze and gasped. 'Is it a prophecy?' the apprentice asked in a hush. The she-cat nodded. 'What did it mean?' ThunderClan’s medicine cat spoke as in a trance: 'Fire and Moss must travel far—'" "Currentstripe gazed at the shimmering moss on frustration. 'You named her,' she protested quietly, 'You made her a medicine cat.' A violent sob trembled in her throat. 'You can’t take that away from her!'" "'Nobody attacks the night before the Gathering,' Pearleaf pointed out, 'It makes traveling the next day too hard, and most of the other Clan is in camp, anyway.' 'You’re probably right, Pearleaf, but just in case…' 'I’ll keep watch,' Pearleaf promised. Quailstar nodded. 'That’s all I ask.'" "'I’m not going to forbid you to communicate with them, if that’s what you’re wondering, Currentstripe,' Sharpstar said coldly, 'But I do know one thing: that I’ll never talk with them again.' Sharpstar stalked off to his den, leaving Currentstripe standing alone by the river. 'What can I do, StarClan?' she asked despairingly, 'If I do as you said, SkyClan will fall away.'" Books and Allegiances Book One: Uprooted Allegiances for Uprooted Please leave comments and suggestions on the Talk Page! Fans Sign here if you're a fan! Polls Which I will put up when I come up with them XD Category:Fanfiction Series